


lace and silky sheets (you're the one for me)

by winwangel (orphan_account)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Chwe Hansol In Lingerie, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Multi, Omega Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hansol is smiling throughout the entire fic but thats fine because i love him, i looked up korean train scedules for this okay, teeny tiny bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:55:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26612569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/winwangel
Summary: Hansol misses his alpha, Seungkwan, and prepares a lacy surprise for him.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon
Comments: 7
Kudos: 37





	lace and silky sheets (you're the one for me)

Hansol didn't know what he was doing here. Out of all the places he could have spent the afternoon in, a male lingerie shop was not the first spot on his list. He had heaps of homework to do, a dirty flat to clean and a train to catch to Busan, where his boyfriend of three years, Seungkwan, was waiting for him to arrive. Long-distance had never been a problem for them, but due to the older’s final exams and his own busy schedule, they hadn’t seen each other for months. Late-night facetime calls and morning texts could only do so much to subdue Hansol’s insatiable longing for his alpha, and he had insisted he come down this weeked. Seungkwan would have no choice but to agree to it, rescheduling his shifts at the convenience store close to his university and preparing a cozy night in his dorm room.

Hansol knows better than to expect the coming night to be anything remotely close to innocent. After being away from his omega for so long, he figured Seungkwan would last roughly five minutes before he buried himself in the younger. He giggles, and the store owner looks over at him with a look that totally says what is this kid doing in here laughing at stockings with pororo prints on them. Laughing even harder, he moves further into the store, towards the lingerie section. Pretty pieces of lace and silk were scattered across the department, ranging from sheer and black bodysuits to baby blue scraps of a soft material that he didn't know the name of. He froze, a bit overwhelmed. Imagining Seungkwan’s face when he ripped off his clothes to find him wearing a matching set of lingerie, he strutted forward to the pastel section. Quickly making his choices based on the things he thought Seungkwan would like, as well as what he felt comfortable wearing, he walked back to the register and put his chosen three sets on the counter. The cashier raised an eyebrow, before ringing him up.

Pulling out his wallet and sighing at the sacrifice he was about to made for a weeked of heavelny sex with his boyfriend (it would definitely be worth it), his phone vibrated in his pocket. “That’ll be 49.99”, the cashier drowled. “Do you need a bag or can you take it as it is?” 

Hansol stared at him. “I’d like a bag, please.” His voice was strained with the effort of not breaking into laughter right then and there. Had the cashier really thought he’d just pick up the undergarments and walk out with them? In broad daylight? His cheeks flushed with embarrassment. Seungkwan would have laughed, he thinks as the cashier hands him the bag. The doorbell chimes as he exits the store, fishing his phone out of his pocket. 

Messages (2) kwannie <3

Hii baby !!

Wanna facetime tonight?

A wide, genuine smile lights up Hansol’s face. God, he thinks, feet moving in the direction of his apartment, I’m so in love with him. He’s still smiling when he unlocks the door, keys jingling, and balances his phone between his shoulder and ear. One, two, three signals go through before the line clicks. “Vernonie!!” Seungkwan all but shouts. Hansol smiles even wider (if that was even possible). “Hi Kwannie,” he murmurs, walking into the apartment with his shoes still on. His bag is waiting for him in the living room, filled with clothes and necessities, and Hansol picks it up and slings it over his shoulder. Walking back into the hallway, he dumps it on the ground and zips it open, stuffing the bag from the lingerie shop in it. Seungkwan sighs on the other end. “What’s wrong, nonie?” He asks, and Hansol can hear the worry behind the words. He giggles. 

“Nothing’s wrong, hyung.” He puts Seungkwan on speaker phone and grabs a glass from his tap water. 

“I’m just a bit tired from my lectures.” 

That’s a lie. He only had one lecture this morning, and he slept through most of it. Seungkwan coos at him, rambling on about how he should take care of his health better. Hansol zones out, listening to his sweet, honeyed voice, albeit a bit raspy - an effect of the electric device connecting them. In the midst of a rant about the best vitamin brands, Seungkwan suddenly stops. “Hansol! Are you even listening to me?” Mock annoyance stains his vocal colour and Hansol can't stop the words spilling out of his mouth, even though he knows they’ll ruin the light mood. 

“I miss you”, he whispers, voice cracking with the pure intensity of the words. 

Seungkwan is silent on the other line. Hansol swallows the lump in his throat, convinces himself that it isn't rational to miss the older this bad, when he’ll get to hug him and kiss him and be with him soon enough. 

“I miss you too, nonie.” The words are sincere, Hansol can tell. 

“I know it’s hard. I hate this as much as you do. Being away from you like this is making me go insane. But we have to try, Sol. For us.”

“For us”, he promises the older. 

Drawing in a huge breath, Hansol checks the time. 

Shit. He needs to leave twenty minutes before the train is set to leave the station, and Seungkwan’s babbling has already caused a five-minute delay to his plans.  


“I have to go - love you, bye!” Hansol grabs his phone, hangs up, picks up his bag and locks the front door. Seungkwan is already calling him back, but he really doesn't want to miss his train, so he ignores it. He takes two steps at a time until he’s out on the streets of Sageun-Dong again. His bag slams against his body with every step he takes as he sprints towards the Hanyang University Station.

Hansol is out of breath when he finally scans his monthly subway card and steps on the Seoul Line 2 train. The green and white interior is familiar and somewhat calming to him as he tries to steady his breathing. It only takes a few minutes for the robotic female voice to announce that they have arrived at the Seoul station, and he’s up and going again. There are a lot more people in here, and he’s relieved when he finally spots the KTX train arriving at the platform. He gets comfortable in his seat and pulls his mask down to rest on his chin. His phone buzzes for the nth time since he’s left the apartment and he pulls it out of his pocket to look at it. 

38\. Thirty-eight missed calls from Seungkwan. 

Hansol reminds himself to never hang up on him again and presses the phone button next to his name. He barely even has time to lift the phone to his ear before the blonde boy has picked up.

“Chwe fucking Hansol”, he shouts, and Vernon winces. “How dare you hang up on me? What was so urgent that you couldn't let me say I love you, less goodbye?” 

Seungkwan actually sounds mad, and he worries for a second that this might not go as planned. 

“Sorry, Kwannie” He says sheepishly. “I almost missed my train and had to dash. Didn't mean to leave you hanging.” 

He’s actually sorry about that, because even though he knows it might not be a big deal to everybody, communication is the glue that keeps them together. No matter how mad he was at Seungkwan, he’d never go to bed without wishing him a good night's sleep and telling him he loved him. It was just how they worked.  


“What freaking train?”, Seungkwan asks. “I don't reme-” He’s silenced by the loudspeaker voice in the train, volume much louder than usual (or so it seems to Hansol). 

“Welcome to the KTX train, who will take us from Seoul to Busan. Please be mindful of the closing doors. We-” 

Hansol is grinning like an idiot as Seungkwan literally screeches in his ear. 

“Does that mean what I think it means?” His voice is shaking, and Hansol allows himself a second to appreciate how much this meant to the older - to both of them, really. 

“Because if this is some kind of prank it isn't funny, Hansol.” He’s almost crying now, anger at being hung up on far gone. “Damn train announcers,” he smiles. “Always ruining everything.” 

Mischief fills his voice to the brim, and overflowing with love and surprise, Seungkwan proceeds to scold him. 

“Why didn't you tell me?” He asks. Hansol shrugs, but then realises Seungkwan can't see him thorugh the phone.  


“I wanted to surprise you, alpha.” Hansol lets his voice become airy and whiny, the way he knows makes Seungkwan go absolutely insane. He hears the older draw a shaky breath.

“Is that so,” he asks, but it sounds so much more like a command instead of a question, and his voice sends shivers down Hansol's spine. 

“Then you wouldnt mind showing me how much you’ve missed me once you get here?” 

Hanosl thinks he absolutely does not mind that.

**Author's Note:**

> pls i'm so in love with these boys heh
> 
> i fyou wanna know what *happens next* throw me a dm on @SLU7JUN (twt)


End file.
